One Night Stand
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: After a night of partying and fun Kaitlyn awakens to the realization that she had, had a one night stand last night. But with who?


Kaitlyn's eyes squinted open as a bright ray of light shone through the cheap blinds of the hotel. A headache instantly surfaced as she turned within the sheets. Her mind tried to remember what had happened the night prior but nothing could come to mind; which was a clear sign that the party was a complete success.

She snuggled deeper into her blankets when a sound worked its ways to her ear drums. This sound was usually harmless to her but this time it brought great fear into the newly brunette Diva. It was the sound of the shower head and, if she wasn't mistaken, a male voice humming.

She shot up, her head spinning and throbbing, as she flipped the covers off her. Cool air attacked her body as she looked down at herself. "Where are my clothes...?" She muttered as her eyes slowly drifted from her the bed to the floor where, lo and behold, her clothes were scattered around. They were haphazardly sprawled across the floor, indicating that they were nearly ripped off and judging by the male clothes close by, she ripped his clothes off just as hungrily.

"Who the hell is 'he' though?" She said aloud as she stood up and threw on a robe she laid on a chair prior to leaving for the party last night. Her footing faltered slightly as her vision grew fuzzy. Her hangover was strong this morning but it was the last of her worries right now.

Kaitlyn looked over at the male clothes. They weren't anything she can automatically recognize. She wrapped her fingers around a t-shirt as she lifted it up. It had a scent of cologne that Kaitlyn couldn't recognize either. Oh my God, had she slept with a random last night?!

Fear quickly started to work in as she grabbed her cellphone and called the only person she knew wouldn't judge her _too _much, AJ. They were best friends and she knew Kaitlyn well. This wouldn't be the first time she would receive a call like this, but it will be the first time Kaitlyn couldn't remember the man she had decided to welcome onto her bed.

"Hey, Kaitlyn." AJ greeted with a clear hint of amusement in her voice. "I was going to call but you were so wasted last night I figured I'd give you time to rest up first."

"AJ, we have an emergency." Kaitlyn whispered now as she inched closer to the bathroom door, stumbling slightly on her robe.

"What's wrong? No more Tylenol for the headache?" AJ asked.

"No...But remind me to look for that later." Kaitlyn whispered. "No but listen; I slept with someone last night."

"Who was it this time?" AJ asked, causing Kaitlyn to gasp slightly.

"You make it sound like I always end up with someone!" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "But...I don't know who it was."

"That's a first!" AJ answered with a bit of surprise in her voice. "He didn't leave behind anything?"

"He did." Kaitlyn answered, pressing her ear against the door. "He left himself."

"What?"

"He's in my shower. I can hear him humming."

"The voice doesn't sound familiar?" AJ asked.

"It's a hum, AJ. That's not enough to go by." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes again.

"I can decipher hums!" AJ said matter-of-fact. "Why don't you knock on the door?"

"No!" Kaitlyn spoke, instantly guiding herself down as she heard the water stop. "Oh my God he's done. He's coming out." Kaitlyn whispered harshly as she quickly scattered away from the door.

"Guess you're about to figure out who mystery man is." AJ said. "I _have_ to stay on the phone for this."

"I'm so nervous. I'm honestly extremely nervous." Kaitlyn muttered on the phone. "Please don't let him have an STD."

"You're so dramatic."

Footsteps were heard as a hand jingled the doorknob before the door started to open up. Kaitlyn took a sharp intake of breath as a man walked out of the smoky room. Her eyes instantly landed on a white towel wrapped around a tan waist. Her eyes slowly drifted up noticing a toned torso, a very distinctive arm tattoo and finally deep grey eyes.

She had slept with the one and only, Roman Reigns.

"Oh my god." Kaitlyn spoke slowly.

"What?!" AJ called through the phone. "Who is it?!"

"AJ, I'll call you back." Kaitlyn muttered. AJ was midsentence when Kaitlyn ended the call.

Her eyes stayed trained on the Samoan man who didn't seem fazed by her at all. His eyes never widened in surprise and his step never faltered as he moved around the room. Kaitlyn's mouth stayed ajar as she couldn't understand how he didn't have anything to say. She had _plenty _to say, of course, but she was still in shock. And his silence wasn't subduing her shock at all.

Roman bent over to grab his discarded underwear. He moved a hand over to the towel, ready to take it off when Kaitlyn let out a noise that sounded anything but human.

"What?" Roman asked, his deep voice surprising Kaitlyn. She hadn't ever heard it this close before…or well apparently she _has_ but she couldn't remember it. It brought a shiver down her back. She wasn't sure if it was because of his voice, his body or the shock.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn squeaked out.

"Changing." He answered, moving his hands back over to his towel.

"Stop!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "You're going to change in front of me?!"

"You already saw me naked, Kaitlyn." He shrugged. She was taken aback slightly at the sound of his voice saying her name.

"I don't remember it…" She blushed slightly.

"That's a shame." Roman smirked. He did an actual _smirk._

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at him. "What happened last night?"

"We slept together."

"Yeah, duh!" Kaitlyn let out a sigh, her headache resurfacing at Roman's purposely short answers. "How did we?"

"Well I put my pe-"

"Oh my god!"

Roman laughed, shaking his head. The motion caused some droplet of water to hit her face. She didn't realize his hair was wet; maybe because she was so used to seeing it wet at work. She also didn't realize how confident the man apparently was either.

Roman grabbed onto his pants and underwear. "I'll tell you what happened when I get dressed." Roman said. "Don't worry I'll go to the bathroom."

Kaitlyn watched as he entered the bathroom. Her head still ached, she felt like barfing and her mind was running a mile a minute. She hadn't ever talked to Roman as far as she knew, so how did they end up sleeping together? She could understand waking up next to Dolph or Fandango or even Seth but she had decided to spend her night with _Roman_. She wasn't upset about it. In fact she was a bit bummed she couldn't remember it. Every Diva knew that Kaitlyn had found Roman aesthetically pleasing; she sure didn't hide it in her earlier tweets either. But, it was still random…what had she done last night?

The door opened up and Roman walked out with his pants on and his hair in a ponytail. He looked down at his shirt, probably contemplating putting it on but looked back at her and decided to sit down next to Kaitlyn. Instinctively she scooted away from him slightly as she tightened the knot she had around her robe.

"So…what happened?" She asked, nerves lacing her voice. She really hoped she hadn't done something stupid in front of him; like sang to him or something like she had done to Dolph once.

Roman let out a soft chuckle, rubbing at his face before resting his hand on his lap. "Well, you obviously got drunk." He started, causing her to roll her eyes at the obvious. She bit back a sarcastic comment, not wanting to interrupt him. "You uh, you came to me and you wanted to dance. Which, by the way, was pretty…provocative."

"Provocative…?" She asked, her fair skin turning a soft shade of pink.

He simply nodded. "One thing led to another and you kissed me and I kissed back. Then this and that happened and we ended up here." He patted the bed, a slight smirk on his face as he remembered the actions of last night. "I wasn't as drunk as you, I mean I was pretty fucking wasted, but I can actually remember last night."

Kaitlyn looked down at her rode. "Did I do anything stupid?"

Roman poked his bottom lip out as he shook his head. "Nah…You did do the robot on the dance floor though…"

"Oh my god." Kaitlyn put her face in her hands. Why did drunk her always want to do the robot?!

"But I joined in." Roman shrugged.

Kaitlyn slowly looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. "You, Mr. Stoic, did the _robot_?!" A chuckled escaped her.

Roman let out a laugh himself at her words. "I was drunk. I get more…animated when I'm drunk." He explained, his eyes slightly wondering down her figure as he spoke. A soft blush worked its way through her body.

"You know, it's a shame you don't remember." His voice was huskier as he said the words.

"Ye-yeah?" She looked over at him, his eyes slightly darker than usual. "Why's that?"

"It was great." A man of few words he was, but she could tell that those few words meant it really was amazing. And maybe it was that reason why the next words simply flowed out of her mouth without much thought.

"Wanna remind me?"

…_Did that just come out of me?_

Roman's eyebrows rose slowly at her words, a ghost of a smirk working itself onto his handsome features. "Are you still drunk?" He asked with jest in his voice.

"I'm asking myself that same question…" She muttered.

He let out another one of his laughs. Kaitlyn couldn't remember a time she had ever heard him laugh. Roman was always the silent type, despite his newest brand of ego that he brought everywhere with him now-a-days, he still kept himself a mystery. She figured she'd deserved some sort of award for making the human brick wall let out a real laugh.

"How about you let me take you out to dinner first?" The Samoan asked. "I gotta wine and dine a beautiful lady first."

"Isn't it a bit too late for that now?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nah, you don't remember it." Roman got up. "It'll be like the first time for you and another time to enjoy your amazing body for me. "

Kaitlyn's face flushed at that. Her hazel eyes looked down at her lap; the robe just barely reaching her knees. "Fine, you can take me out."

"I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyways." Roman smirked as he stood up.

A scoff escaped her lips at his confidence. "Dinner better be good, Muscles." She watched as an eyebrow quirked up. "I'll be sober this time…I'm a lot harder to please."

Roman simply grinned at that. He didn't say anything but she knew he already had something in mind. She was honestly excited about the idea, maybe it was her subconscious remembering the events of last night if that was possible, but she was looking forward to whatever he had in mind.

She watched as he walked towards the door, instantly realizing that he was walking out shirtless. "Roman!" She called out, picking up the black shirt on the floor. "You forgot you shirt." She extended it towards him.

"Keep it." Was his short response before walking out of the room.

She let out a short laugh, looking down at the shirt in her hand. He was cocky, that was for sure. But, she liked it…she hated to admit it but she really did like it. _He'll be fun. _She thought to herself before tossing the shirt on the bed. In that moment she remembered that she hung up on AJ and she was sure the spitfire was going to be angry with her. Grabbing her iPhone she called AJ again.

"Hey AJ. You won't believe what just happened!"

* * *

**A/N: This was a thing I wrote to QueenChelsieAmbrose a long time ago and I thought about it recently and I just wanted to edit it up and send it off. So I edited it up, made it longer and wala! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
